yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
SPOILER ALERT This page is meant to be a record of plot-related events. Please do not file (SL) threads under this page. *For ease of reading, Midnight Channel showings will be listed under the day before. When in doubt, use the date given in the post. (e.g. The Midnight Channel occurs at 0000 hours on the morning of 13th April. It should be filed as 12th April.) Calendar April *11 - First Day of School *12 - First Midnight Channel Appearance ** "Suddenly, an image appears on the screen! There's a ton of static, and the image is incredibly blurry, but people can definitely make out the figure of a male student, somewhat short. His clothes and hair appear to be drenched, but the hair is somewhat longer than most student's, and reasonably messy. His face is only somewhat visible, but it seems incredibly distressed."http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2cnp7a/mnc_the_midnight_channel_april_12th/ *13 - Midnight Channel Appearance - Kazuo Takahashi ** "As the clock strikes midnight, the broadcast starts, and an image appears on the screen. It begins fairly blurry, with plenty of static, just like last time, but the image sharpens up as the program goes on. The uniform is definitely a Yasogami High uniform. What's more, it and its wearer are completely drenched. The uniform itself doesn't seem to fit the boy particularly well, and it looks awkward on him as the camera pans his legs as he sprints away. "Stop it! No! Not again! Please, no!" The shrieking voice sounds familiar to many of the viewers. As the camera pans up the boy's body, it rests on his characteristically narrow shoulders. The boy throws off the jacket in order to shed some weight, and everyone sees his scrawny arms as well. Finally, the camera rests on his face. The boy is Kazuo Takahashi. A look of pure torture is on his face. He continues sprinting, a mixture of tears and rain streaming down his face. His mouth contorts into a grotesque shape as he keeps screaming. "No!! Stop it! What did I do?? Ahh!" http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2cr2k3/tv_midnight_channel_april_13th/ *16 - Kazuo Takahashi reported to have returned home. ** "...Takahashi, who went missing on the night of the 13th, was found late this evening in the South Shopping District, severely disoriented, claiming that he had come from Junes, and was going home. Takahashi claimed to have no memory of what transpired between his disappearance and when he was found, though authorities say that foul play is suspected. The Takahashi family has declined to comment, merely saying that they wish to be left alone, and that they'd like to put this incident behind them. Kazuo Takahashi himself is currently in the care of his family, under police surveillance, and plans to return to his classes at local high school Yasogami High within a few days." http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2czoao/tv_nightly_news_april_16th/ *19 - Kazuo Takahashi shown dead on the Midnight Channel. ** "The broadcast started, it was nothing but static for a few seconds before it cleared and something started to form on the screen... A tank, a glass tank, there was a large glass tank sitting in the middle of a large room, it looked like there was someone sitting inside, the camera cut to the person inside, panning up. The person looked to be a male in a Yasogami High uniform, it looked untidy and he looked a complete mess, he looked rather scrawny and had narrow looking shoulders, it panned up to his face to show his rough, shaggy hair. The boy was Kazuo Takahashi. The camera cut back to the shot of the tank, it started slowly panning around it, showing the entire tank, it kept on panning around the tank, picking up speed until it looked distorted then... it stopped, showing a front view of the boy.The tank jolted and a lid covered the top, Kazuo looked up before looking at the camera. The tank jolted once more and the bottom of the tank started becoming opaque and disproportionate to the rest of the tank, it started to rise, the tank was filling up with water. The water rose at a rapid rate, after a couple of seconds half of Kazuo's body was drenched in water, it kept flowing, up and up, soon enough Kazuo was submerged in water and there was not a single bit of air in the tank, he looked like he was struggling for air, he thrashed around the tank, trying to break free, but nothing happened. After a minutes of this, Kazuo stopped, he just stopped, he floated there, not moving, lifeless... Nothing else happened, the TV went blank." http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2d71oa/tv_midnight_channel_april_19th/ *20 - Kazuo Takahashi is found dead in Inaba. ** "...and welcome back to your morning pick-me-up with Channel 5. Today marks the sad conclusion of a tale that began only a few short days ago. Kazuo Takahashi, the high schooler who had disappeared for a few days, has been found dead by local police. His body, hanging upside down atop of one of the gazebos on the Samegawa Floodplain, was first found by a morning jogger, who immediately alerted the police. Investigation in this crime is expected to begin immediately, though the police say that they have no concrete leads as of yet." http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2d8jxc/tv_morning_news_april_20th/ * 21 - The first group of people have stumbled into the TV world via a TV set in Junes. - Daisuke, Melody & Jynn. **''"Jynn stares at the screen. "What the hell? I don't think those are supposed to turn on... And what are you doing? Don't touch the screen, that might ruin it." As Daisuke's fingers brush the screen, it ripples like water. An eruption of light blasts from the screen, temporarily blinding the trio. They shake their heads and their vision slowly returns. They stand on a stage surrounded by lights and cameras." http://www.reddit.com/r/YasoHigh/comments/2ddien/pl_open_your_eyes/cjoignl'' May June July August September October November December January February March